Peter Parker
|home = New York City |membership = Octavius Industries (formerly) Empire State University (formerly) |family = May Parker (aunt; deceased) Ben Parker (uncle; deceased) Richard Parker (father; deceased) Mary Parker (mother; deceased) |occupation = Scientist, research assistant (formerly), teaching assistant (formerly) |height = 5'10" |weight = 167 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = Wall crawling, superhuman strength, rapid healing, web-influenced gadgets |voice actor = Yuri Lowenthal }} Peter Parker, who adopts the secret identity Spider-Man, is the protagonist and main playable character of Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. He is a twenty-three year old college graduate from New York City, who fights crime under his alias, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. History Early history Peter was born around the year 1995. Following the death of his parents Richard and Mary Parker, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, growing up in Queens, New York. As a child, Peter became friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, forming a friendship that would last into his adulthood. At 15 years old, while attending a science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a radiation-infused spider, which altered his physiology and granted him several abilities, such as enhanced strength, agility, speed, as well as a "spider-sense" that alerted him to any danger. At some point after this, Peter allowed a mugger to run past him without using his abilities to stop, deciding it was "not his problem". The criminal would go on to shoot and kill Uncle Ben. Knowing that he could have prevented Ben's death had he stopped the mugger, Peter blamed himself for the incident. As a result, Peter became the masked vigilante Spider-Man, embracing his uncle's mantra of "With great power comes great responsibility" and defended New York City from crime. To aid his mission, Peter used his chemistry knowledge to create a synthetic web, and wrist-mounted "web shooters", to allow him to swing through the city and incapacitate criminals. Becoming Spider-Man Over the following eight years, Peter protected New York under his costumed alias. During this time, he had several encounters with super-criminals Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. He encountered Herman Schultz (Shocker) early into his career, describing his first encounter with Shocker as when "Spider-Man was young and stupid". Peter left several of his backpacks webbed to walls around the city at various points throughout his war on crime. Peter also established a long standing rivalry with Wilson Fisk, who ruled New York crime and, unbeknownst to Peter, a selection of the police force, as "The Kingpin". At some point, Peter learned the Kingpin's true identity, and the two had at least one physical encounter during the first eight years of Peter's career. Peter also developed an alliance with NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe; however, she remained unaware of his secret identity. He also had some sort of meeting with Matthew Murdock, although the exact details of this are unknown. In his personal life, Peter's Aunt May joined the organisation F.E.A.S.T. run by Martin Li, whom Peter knew well by eight years into his career. He also entered into a relationship with Mary Jane, an aspiring reporter. While the relationship had ended by the time Parker entered his eighth year of crime fighting, Mary Jane was still on good terms with him, and was aware of his dual life as Spider-Man. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Peter has since departed his job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle and works as a scientist, barely making ends meet. Characteristics Appearance ]] Peter is of slightly above-average height, with a lean but muscular build, brown hair and brown eyes. Peter is often seen wearing plaid or flannel shirts. As Spider-Man, Peter wears a skin-tight body suit, which both conceals his identity and provides additional protection. While he can choose one of several suits, they are all spider-themed, and generally have a red, black, and blue color palette with white teardrop shaped eyepieces. Personality Peter lives his whole life by the creed "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for the greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large. Possessing high moral values frequently puts him at odd against other super-powered beings, who are intent on using their gifts for malevolent and selfish reasons as opposed to Spider-Man's heroic and selfless nature. An extremely prominent trait of Spider-Man is his sense of humor with him cracking wise in dangerous situations for a variety of undisclosed reasons. Over the years, this has tended to agitate his opponents and cause them to be beside themselves, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impeding demise; it is debatable that Spider-Man's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. Abilities * Spider physiology: After getting bitten by a radiation-infused spider, Peter attained the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider. The bite initiated a complex and sophisticated body-wide metamorphosis deriving from the mutagenic enzymes of the radiation-inculcated spider, altering his physiology and consequently granting him with superhuman abilities and newfound heightened senses. In subsequent years, it seems that Peter has grown more accustomed to his powers with a higher level of comprehension and effective utilization than prior years. ** Superhuman strength: Following the spider bite, Peter acquired considerable superhuman strength, exponentially superior to that of even the brawniest human, thereby enabling him to accomplish spectacular feats such as terminating car chases in numerous occasions by casually throwing the rampaging automobile up a few feet off the ground and then catching it almost effortlessly after dispatching the hostiles operating it. His strength was also more than sufficient enough to throw him head-on against the formidable and overwhelming burliness of Wilson Fisk, who despite possessing a constitution entirely composed of enormous muscles as well as the employ of powerful turrets against Spider-Man, the latter was able to yank the turrets of their support pillars and easily hurl them around. Notably, Spider-Man's raw strength (and willpower, in addition) has empowered him to successfully lift a considerable portion of concrete roof that had collapsed on citizens although this impressive prowess had visibly strained him. According to his bio he can carry 10 tonnes. ** Superhuman endurance: Due to the massively augmented density and solidity of his musculature fibers, tissues and his skeleton, Peter's anatomy is significantly more resilient and durable against most types of injury compared to a normal human. As a result, this has allowed him to withstand vigorous amounts of impact from the powerful blasts of electric shock generated and released from Herman Schultz's specialized gauntlets to blows from the combined might of the Sinister Six. Spider-Man's toughened flesh has also permitted him to endure collisions that would otherwise pulverize an average human, like the smashing impact from a construction crane hook which sent him soaring, briefly incapacitated before fully regaining conscious quickly only seconds later. ** Superhuman speed: Spider-Man's physique is highly adapted to the rigors of high speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many more times efficient than those of an average human being as he metabolizes a higher content of caloric energy. In fact, the chemical processes of his musculature are so highly advanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons like lactic acid to accumulate in his muscle tissues so they can keep contracting more efficiently for 24 hours on end without hindrance. Therefore, Spider-Man has demonstrated to be quick enough to catch up to accelerating automobiles on foot (although his preference is inclined to web slinging), run up against houses in a matter of seconds and move faster than the naked eye can follow, even appearing as a blur. ** Superhuman agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily co-ordination are all enhanced to high levels way beyond the peak of human potential. His bones, muscles and joints are twice as elastic than the average human which, combined with his great strength, allows him to jump great distances and heights and perform graceful acrobatic maneuvers with no difficulty whatsoever. ** Superhuman reflexes: Thanks to his inhuman agility and speed, Peter's reflexes are similarly augmented 40 times greater than the average human. He has shown to be able to react to projectiles such as bullets and missiles with ease and dodge attacks from superhuman individuals such as Scorpion. ** Superhuman equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses a rapidly magnified sense of physiological balance, refining his equipoise and stability. ** Superhuman stamina: Spider-Man's physiology allows him to go for days without food or sleep. ** Regenerative healing factor: Spider-Man's enhanced physiology has a limited but advanced healing factor. Spider-Man regenerated his eye sight upon getting his powers. When his body is breached, his outer layer forms a wound epidermis that releases growth factors to stimulate nearby cells. His body is able to reprogram fibroblasts, which are crucial to revitalization, to become "blastema", a ball of stem cells, which are in turn capable of dividing and differentiating to give rise to skins, bones, blood vessels, etc. Spider-Man's healing capabilities are accelerated thanks in large to his incredible control of his oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes. As a result, his mutate genes can speed up the activity of his oncogenes to accelerate the regeneration process after temporarily deactivating his tumor suppressor genes, permitting him to heal most wounds in a couple of hours. He has even healed from crippling injuries such as being slashed open by the Kingpin using a katana, although he did require medical attention. He has also healed from being ejected with the Scorpion's neurotoxin. He also possesses an extraordinary immune system, as he is able to tolerate Scorpion's newly enhanced hallucinogenic neurotoxin for an extraordinary amount of time before it does any permanent damage. ** Wall-crawling: ** Spider-sense: Attributed as a clairvoyant ability, spider-sense refers to the extrasensory ability to sense immediate danger, a kind of "sixth sense" ascribed to Spider-Man. The "spider-sense" is represented as a "tingling" or "itching" sensation emanating from the base of Spider-Man's skull whilst simultaneously apprising him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger. It thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at seemingly pre- or sub-conscious level operation and furnishing this information instantaneously to his conscious mind. However, both the temporal and spatial dimensions of his spider-sense are ambiguous, as it is represented alternately as functioning at close range and apparently within "normal" time, aiding Spider-Man to escape machine guns in combat, or avoid a police ambush and as working across immense distances. Provided with his extraordinary speed and wall-crawling, spider-sense permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex. The connection between spider-sense and his superhuman reflexes is such that his spider-sense can even trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is temporarily stunned, such as by how he is briefly immobilized by a construction crane hook in the mission Straw Meet Camel, only to promptly regain conscious and instinctively steady himself. Furthermore, his spider-sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed danger and disguised enemies. This is demonstrated in And the Award Goes to... by the spontaneous tingling of his spider-sense in a dense crowd, allowing him to anticipate Mister Negative's transformation, by slowly shifting his position to the direction of the event. Despite being an invaluable asset to his powers, he is still susceptible to attack, should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. ***'Radio frequency detection': ** Enhanced vision: Spider-Man's vision has been amplified to superhuman levels (rectified by his regenerative healing capabilities), leading him to relinquish the use of his spectacles a long time ago. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail enabling him to effectively exploit the full extent of his web shooters to be a proficient marksman as well as notice things other people fail to observe. * Genius-level intellect: For the most part of his life, Peter has always been an overzealous enthusiast of biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, computer science and engineering with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many. Indeed, his intelligence allowed him to be submitted as a lab scientist into Oscorp and Octavius Industries, two of the most highly sought famous scientifically advanced corporations in the world with their arrays of scientific pioneering always ahead of the curve. Otto Octavius, a tremendous supergenius himself, has confidently remarked that Peter possesses an impressive intellect, his originality exceeding for undergraduates his age. Mary Jane has also stated that he is a brilliant scientist when Peter expresses a desire to become a chef. He is also well-read and is capable of understanding extremely intricate and convoluted ideas, which no other undergraduate can possibly comprehend. Although Peter possesses unparalleled and almost unrivaled intellect, he is surpassed by the extremely brilliant and astute Otto Octavius, his boss. Peter admits that during his first application interview with Otto, he felt as if he were incompetent and out of his league. * Expert inventor/engineer: Ever since Spider-Man appeared to the public, he has been an extremely talented and profilic engineer. At the mere age of 15, he was able to design and create his first web shooters and spider tracers, which were able to interface with his arachnid-like powers. As the years went on, Spider-Man invented various types of gadgets to aid him in his operations such as the Spider-Drone, Impact Web, Electric Web and numerous more. * Hacking intuition: Spider-Man is able to easily hack into Kingpin's server in mere moments notwithstanding the latter confidently and arrogantly proclaiming that it isn't possible. He is even able to hack into Oscorp and Norman Osborn's personal computer. * Skilled investigator: Spider-Man is a highly skilled detective. He is able to investigate and discover the Devil's Breath despite it being a closely guarded secret. He is even able to uncover evidence about Martin Li being the leader of a cult-like terrorist organization called the Inner Demons. * Skilled photographer: Though he did not receive any formal education in photography, Peter has shown to be an adept photographer during his fleeting career with the Daily Bugle. He was able to produce a sustainable living for some years as an ace photographer, serving for the Daily Bugle's front line. Thanks to his superhuman capabilities, he can take pictures of crime scenes or objects of interest at almost any angle imaginable. * Leadership skills: Spider-Man has shown himself to be an exceptional and competent leader with eight years of heroism to back it up. He is able to inspire loyalty in Mary Jane and Miles Morales who unquestioningly follow his orders during the New York crisis. * Expert combatant: Spider-Man is an extremely accomplished and versatile martial artist, due to numerous years of extensive experience and brawling. Without receiving any standard training, he has secured his position as one of the most dangerous superhuman combatants in the world. Spider-Man incorporates a variety of martial art techniques such as capoeira, a dance-like fighting style that's perfectly represented in his fast, acrobatic moves that have him leaping all around his enemies before striking them. His whole fighting style is based around the form of martial arts with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. Spider-Man also owes a portion of his moves to professional wrestling as well, specifically to luchra libre, most likely deriving from his early days as a professional wrestler during his first public display of power (albeit still under a disguise). Several specific moves have also been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, scissor takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. It is part of his lucha libre combat style, that allows him to take down enemies that are several times his size while dispatching several enemies at once with high flying moves. * Master acrobat: Spider-Man's phenomenal agility makes him a very excellent athlete, as he can perform complicated gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers that even the finest Olympic athlete can't do. * Marksmanship: In conjunctive utilization with his enhanced vision, Spider-Man becomes a formidable and consummate marksman with meticulous precision and keen marking. Therefore, this has granted him a complete proficient mastery over his web shooters, validating him to prevent the stupendous collapse of the construction crane in Straw Meet Camel, by webbing up its individual sections, in mid-air, whilst simultaneously implementing this in rapid succession. * Indomitable will: Peter appears to possess an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit. During his eight years venturing as Spider-Man, he has continuously wrestled to balance his personal life and superhero duties, always emerging triumphant after defeat and horrendous loss (such as the death of his parents and his uncle). Traumatized by his uncle's death, he established a vow of responsibility that has taken him down a righteous and heroic road of humanitarian service despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon him. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good by how he selflessly opts to have the Devil's Breath cure manufactured and distributed out wide and save more lives rather than use it on his dying Aunt May, the most important parental figure in his life. This is also shown in how Peter is able to resist Mister Negative's attempts to corrupt him. Equipment Peter has designed the majority of his own equipment for his time as Spider-Man, having built a wide array of web-influenced gadgets to aid him in combat against different opponents in different situations. Relationships Mary Jane Watson Peter and Mary Jane became best friends in middle school, and started a relationship in senior year of college. The two dated until six months prior to the events of the game, having broken up because Peter was overprotective of her. During the game, Peter and Mary Jane team up to investigate and ultimately defeat Mister Negative and, later, Doctor Octopus, in which their feelings for each other resurface, but because of their baggage they decide to remain friends up until several months after the defeat of Doctor Octopus and the death of Aunt May, when they meet in a restaurant and she invites him to stay in her home after hearing that his was being refurnished. The two then share a passionate kiss. Aunt May With the death of his Uncle Ben, May is Peter's last surviving family member. Peter looks up to May for her selflessness and generosity, which inspires him to be better. To keep her from worrying, Peter hides his identity from his aunt, although she eventually finds out on her own. Sadly, May is one of the countless affected by Devil's Breath. By the time Peter retrieves the only portion of the antiserum, May is already on the verge of death, leaving Peter with an impossible choice: if he uses the antiserum immediately to save her, there will not be enough for everyone else infected, but if he lets the antiserum be taken to produce more of it, May will die before it is ready. Yuri Watanabe Yuri serves as a source of intel for Spider-Man. Peter describes her as his only friend on the police force. Although she is unaware of his true identity, the two have formed an effective friendship over the years based on trust and mutual respect, and often look out for each other in times of trouble. Spider-Man's care-free, joke-around attitude often clashes with Yuri's no-nonsense personality, but because they share the same goal in protecting the city at the end of the day, she "tolerates" him. Miles Morales Peter first meets Miles at the funeral for the latter's father, Jefferson Davis. Feeling guilty for not preventing Davis's death (having worked together with Davis trying to track Mister Negative), and sympathizing with Miles due to losing his father figure, Peter helps set Miles up with F.E.A.S.T. in hopes of helping the teenager. Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Having idolized Dr. Otto Octavius since he was six, Peter began working with Otto after finishing college. Looking up to Otto for his altruism and intelligence, Peter chose Otto's offer over Oscorp's more lucrative offer. The two eventually became close and trusted friends. When Norman Osborn has Octavius Industries shut down, Peter remains at Otto's side despite the fact that he will no longer be paid. Mister Negative (Martin Li) Original appearance Spider-Man first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 on August 10th, 1962. Due to his popularity and high sales, he was later featured in a series, The Amazing Spider-Man, in 1963. Behind the scenes Yuri Lowenthal is the voice and motion-capture actor for Peter/Spider-Man in the game, while John Bubniak provided the likeness for the character model of Peter Parker. In early 2015, Lowenthal gained the role after some initial pushback within Insomniac Games due to him voicing one of the main playable characters for Insomniac's most recently released game at the time, Sunset Overdrive, but ultimately the game's lead writer Jon Paquette convinced the studio to cast him in the role due to his trust in Lowenthal's acting ability. Lowenthal worked with two stunt people throughout the game's development. He tried to differentiate between his voices for Peter Parker and Spider-Man but thought that they could not be totally different and as a result spent a large amount of time "finessing and massaging" his performance to achieve a balance. References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man